La pregunta
by Flannya
Summary: America esta conflictuado pues no sabe como preguntarle algo a Mexico. Como acabara el hero con su dilema? UsOCMfemMex Denle una oportunidad a este drabble ! ;)


**Saludos!**

 **Flannya reportandose! :D**

 **OH si! Heme aqui queridos lectores! Viernes de inspiración divina! XD (bueno de hecho fue el jueves que pensé en esto pero meh, ustedes me entienden XD).**

 **En fin, un mini drabble! UsMex! Ya que muuuchos piensan que tengo algo contra el UsMex. No chicos, no lo odio... solo que el GerMex dominara el mundo algun dia *w* (SABÏAN QUE ESTE 2016 ES OFICIALMENTE EL AÑO CULTURAL DE MEXICO ALEMANIA?! EL GERMEX ES REAL SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES!)**

 **En fin los dejo con esta drabble espero les guste :3**

 **Disclaimer: Nop... Hetalia no es mio... solo mi OC de Mexico T.T**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

América se frotaba las manos nerviosos tratando de evitar sudar pero era casi imposible. No muy lejos de el estaban varias naciones femeninas juntas cuchicheando y hablando, una que otra risita aquí y alla. Damn, porque siempre las mujeres hacían eso?! Que acaso no sabían lo difícil que era acercarse a una si están rodeadas de todas sus amigas?! El rubio oji azul solo observaba desde la distancia, sus ojos centrados en la pequeña morena de cabello negro que formaba parte del grupito y que alegremente platicaba con sus compañeras.

México, su vecina del sur.

Alrededor de el, varias naciones trataban de animarlo, aunque hasta el momento no habían tenido éxito.

"Veeeee! No te preocupes!" le dijo el alegre italiano agitando las manos enfrente de el "Ve con ella!"

"But... si me dice que no..." empezó el rubio con preocupación. No quería ser rechazado y mucho menos enfrente de TODAS las naciones femeninas. Seria sumamente vergonzoso.

"Ahhh Alfred mon ami... si no lo intentas nunca sabrás el resultado..." dijo Francia con una pose demasiado teatral una rosa apareciendo mágicamente en su mano.

Alfred emitió un gruñido no convencido del todo. A su lado Inglaterra emitió un resoplido molesto.

"Bah, estas dando demasiada importancia a algo sin sentido." dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y giraba la cabeza haciéndose el desentendido. "Lo mas propio sería mandar una elegante invitación escrita."

"Oui, si quieres que piense de ti como un abuelo puedes hacer eso..." respondió Francia.

"REPEAT THAT YOU BLOODY WANKER!" le gritó Inglaterra a punto de lanzarse en contra del rubio galo.

"Sure, como tu no eres el que va a preguntar..." contesto mas para sí el americano que para nadie en particular.

"America no es un héroe como dice si no se atreve a preguntarle a Mexico, da?" dijo el ruso con su usual tono infantil, pero que estaba enmascarando todo un tono de burla que nadie paso desapercibido.

"Geez, thanks commie..." resoplo el americano. Con estos amigos quien necesitaba enemigos...

Japón que estaba en el grupo se volvió a Alemania que observaba en silencio.

"Alemania-san, yo no soy muy docto en estos asuntos. Usted que opina al respecto?" pregunto el nipon muy educadamente al alto rubio.

"Veeee, si Alemania, tu que harías?" dijo el alegre italiano volteando a verle expectante. El alto y serio rubio carraspeo un poco, luego cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho y mantuvo esa pose meditabunda por un par de segundos.

"Lo mejor sería acercase a ella e ir directo al grano. Hablar concretamente y sin rodeos. Es la mejor manera en la cual uno puede pedir algo y la mejor manera en la que no haya malentendidos." dijo al alto teutón finalmente.

Todas las naciones masculinas se le quedaron viendo en silencio. En un segundo, el apagado America se puso de pie recobrando milagrosamente su energía y gran sonrisa.

"THAT'S GREAT MAN! THANKS! THE HERO WILL ASK HER!" dijo encaminándose valientemente a donde estaban las mujeres, todos sus compañeros viéndolo ir en su encrucijada, emocionados y esperanzados de como iba a ser el desenlace.

El americano sonreía de par en par. Finalmente era el hero! Y como decía Alemania, tenía que ser directo, ir al grano. Punto. México no podía decir que no! Con largos pasos llegó a donde el grupo de chicas y firmemente se plantó junto a ellas. En el acto, todas dejaron de hablar y voltearon a verle expectantes de que es lo que quería. Hubiera sido el momento perfecto para huir pero no, el hero nunca haría eso! Con la espalda recta y gran aire de confianza clavo la mirada en México, la pequeña morena viéndolo hacia arriba expectante con sus lindos ojos negros encima de sus labios llenos y rosas y su largo cabello negro lacio enmarcando su cara. Tomando aire y sin preámbulos miro a la mexicana dando un paso al frente y la tomó del brazo acercándolo a el bruscamente, una sonrisa un poco perturbadora en la boca.

"Tu, yo. En el piso. Ahora."

Todo fue como en cámara lenta. México abrió los ojos de par en par en completo shock. Alrededor de ella todas las mujeres abrieron la boca sin creer lo que escuchaban. Mientras Alfred sonreía estúpidamente. Sin duda era un hero! Todas estaban sorprendidas ante su heroica y masucilna manera de actua-

 **PLAAAAFFFFFF!**

América tenia la cabeza volteada a la izquierda los ojos abiertos en sorpresa. Inmediatamente un gran dolor en su mejilla derecha empezó a crecer y podía jurar sentir cada uno de los dedos de la morena marcados al rojo vivo. Lentamente, llevándose la mano a su cachete volteó a ver estupefacto a la morena que todavía tenía la mano alzada en el airesu semblante uno de ira y su rostro todo colorado.

"PERVERTIDO!" le gritó mientras que daba la media vuelta latigueando su cabello tras ella al igual que su larga falda verde obscuro y alejándose de el dando zancadas, sus botas de montar sonando fuertemente.

América parpadeó un par de veces procesando lo ocurrido y la tremenda cachetada que había recibido. Todas las mujeres a su alrededor le miraron despectivamente y empezaron a comentar cosas por lo bajo mientras que daban la vuelta y se alejaban de el siguiendo a la morena. En pocos segundos se encontró solo, su mano en su mejilla ardiendo. Lastimosamente, se agachó para tomar sus lentes (que habían salido volando por la cachetada) y tristemente se los puso mientras que regresaba a donde estaban las naciones esperando y viendo todo lo ocurrido. Todos los hombres tenían miradas mezcladas entre sorpresa y lástima.

"Pero mon ami, que paso?" preguntó Francia recién llego el americano al grupo.

América por su parte, sobándose su adolorida cara y esperando que no se fuera a inflamar mucho se encogió de hombros.

"Creo que a México no le gusta jugar Twister."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XD A VERDAD?! QUE PENSARON BOLA DE COCHINOS?!**

 **Hahahahahahaha pues bueno un mini drabble que se me ocurrió en un breve momento de inspiración XD que tal? A que muchos pensaron otras cosas no?**

 **En fin, sigo trabajando con mis otros fics, espero que en la semana salga un capítulo nuevo de "Historia de un café" y prometo que habrá mucho drama, acción y romance :3**

 **Les gusto? Dejen un review y dejenme saber! ;)**

 **Nos estamos leyendo!**

 **Saludos!**


End file.
